A Matter of Time
by KaraMW
Summary: Jess asks nick how he feels in a round about way
1. Chapter 1

i just want to say there are so many talented writers on here. I've enjoyed reading so many ness fics.

Disclaimer: i have nothing to do with New Girl

* * *

The night of the episode "Virgins" after the five had shared 5 bottles of wine and a lot of laughs, the mood was changing. Cece had left first to be with Shavrung. Winston had passed out and Nick was currently bringing him to his room. In his room, Shmidt had started sifting through his red folder because frankly after talking about sex all night, a guy had to do what a guy had to do and Jess was sitting thinking about all their conversations while she finished her rose. Nick entered back into the room  
"Winston is not going to remember anything from tonight" he chuckled. "You still drinking?"  
"Yeah i mean i don't want it to go to waist" she replied  
"I hear that, let me help" he smirked while he sat and poured himself the remainder of the wine.  
"Im just thinking" she did not really mean for it to come out, but with all the wine she had things were starting to slip  
"about what?" he inquired  
"Well..." she shuffled he legs up to the side of her body and looked at him. " there's this guy at school and i think he likes me"  
"Oh?"  
"I think i need like a guys opinion on what to do because this guys a do-sie"  
"ok, well what makes you think he likes you?" he pondered  
"Well i know he thinks i'm hot! but  
"Hot or beautiful Jess cuz in a guys mind they are two different things" he interrupted  
"really...like what do you mean?"  
Well if a guy tells you you are hot then it probably means he wants to turn you over and  
"okay i get that!" she exclaimed wide eyed and hand up  
"Well and if a guy tells you you are beautiful then hes probably going to take you home to his ma and...and marry ya" Nick starts to realize he never did tell her how he thought she was the most beautiful woman hes ever seen, and her face reflected that.  
"oh" her eyes wondered down to her glass, and she took a drink " he did kiss me once, but i don't really know how he felt about it"  
"Well a guys not going to kiss a girl if he doesn't like her Jess" They shared an intimate glance. he looked at her as if he was trying to tell her something and she stared back trying to understand it.  
"I'm so confused" she sounded a little sad as if her heart had been weighing heavy about this. She stares off "This guy is always there when i need him, and he always knows what to say to make me feel better when I'm down, i don't want to screw up what i have with him"  
"I don't know Jess this guy sounds like an idiot" he shakes his head, a real clown and finished his wine with one gulp.  
She starts to realize nick is struggling with this and she pushes him a little further. "What do i do Nick, help me, do i wait for him to tell me how he feels or do you think i should just tell him?" She looked up at him with her big eyes and pouty lips. It was killing him to not just take her whenever he wanted.  
"Jess, i don't know why he cant tell you how he feels" he turns away, starting to get irritated with himself "or even ask you on a date properly  
"Wait.. i didn't tell you about a date" they looked at each other as if they knew what each other was implying but still pretended that this _all_ wasn't about him " or not date" she trailed on while a side smile appeared on her face.  
Looking straight into her eyes he conjured up some courage "Jessica, you are so beautiful" knowing the implication of his words, the moment became to intense for him and he peered down to give himself some relief. "this guys a mess"  
shaking her head "Hes not a mess" she said in a soft voice reassuring him  
"Hes a mess", he nodded strongly disagreeing with her  
"A beautiful mess? They stared at each other so intently. Their hearts were pounding so hard speech was impossible. Nick watched her, and wondered how had he gotten so lucky to have her in his life.. and she wondered if she'd ever really know him. If this feeling they had for each other would ignite and move past room friends.  
all of a sudden Schmidt stumbled out of his room "you guys are still up? wait... are you?  
they bolted up from where they were sitting " night Schmidt" Jess yelled and started walking towards her room  
"what are you doing" nick asked angrily  
"I'm hydrating, you know cuz i just  
"ok Schmidt goodnight" and nick continued to his room. It was too late to listen to Schmidts sex antics.  
Nick and Jess stood holding their door handles while looking at each other over their shoulders  
"so ill just wait then" she told him  
"yeah" he put his other hand through his hair "hes gotta come around eventually" and shot his arm up and then down  
"eventually" she proclaimed moving her head towards him  
he gave her an unsure look and tilted his head to the side and moved the side of his hand up and down. He uncomfortably swallowed and wished he could give her more.  
" ok miller, i trust you" and with that she entered her room  
Her words were like a dagger to his heart,because he'd have to live up to her expectation of him. She trusts me to do the right thing, and be a man he told himself and shoved himself into his room and on to his bed. He so wanted to call her a fool, but she was right it was only a matter of time...


	2. Chapter 2

_ ~Flashback~_  
_Jess enters the living area where she finds Nick thoroughly enjoying a movie_.  
_ "Whacha watching" she askes curiously_  
_"Grumpy old Men, that Matthow really cracks me up"_  
_Her wheels started turning "Hmph, Are you serious? _  
_He laughs " You are such a Lemmon Jess"_  
_"Oh my god!" She says quietly and runs away._

Jess has been at Cece's continually contemplating her relationship, or lack of for the past few hours. Jess is emotional and exhausted from coming to terms about Nick.  
" He's everything I've ever wanted. I told you I like underdogs, and that I wanted passion. This is crazy! Is this really happening to me? and with all people Nick?"  
"Jess, this started long before you ever realized. I mean, this is Nick we are talking about. I've always thought he liked you. Remember how he looks at you, and the way he talks to you. I think you already know how he feels about you. Stop being in denial ."  
"What's my next move then?"  
"Well, I know what I would do. I would use my sex appeal...until he snaps"  
" I couldn't do that" She slowly considers this idea but remains unsure.  
"Okay well, I think you need a break, or at least I do. Do you want to hit the mall?

* * *

The girls enter the loft and spot Nick in the kitchen. Because Jess does not want to face him yet, she cowardly delivers her bags to her bedroom. This allows Cece a perfect opportunity...  
"Hey Nick!"  
" Cece?" He approaches non nonchalantly  
"What is wrong with you?"She says in a motherly tone along with a quick slap on his shoulder. "You are really hurting her by dragging this out. I swear Nick, one phone call is all it takes. Man up already. Just admit what everyone else already knows.  
Jess hesitantly re-enters. Nick is a little thrown, and tries to break the tension.  
"Uh let me get these bags out of the way. They go in the kitchen Jess? He grabs them, only to have them snatched back by Cece. Who then turns her attention to Jess and gives an appropriate eye roll.  
" I'm going to leave now"  
" Thanks again Cece"

Over the course of the next few days, Jess begins her quest to seduce the truth from Nick. She knew how he felt about her soft pink robe so she trotted around in it whenever she had the chance, and bent down to pick up random objects. One night she heard him preparing a late night snack, and decided to interrupt him in a satin nightie. A very different change to her flannel pajamas, but very well received by Nick. The vixen took showers when he was home so she could hunt him down and ask him ridiculous questions like where her hairbrush was. For which he replied it's in your hand. Nick gradually assumed she was up to something. While it was a struggle most of the time, he kinda enjoyed the effort she was putting forth for him. She was very cliche, and had some fun being a tease, kinda like Katie. But this wasn't her, she even said to him "no games" What was she doing? Who was she kidding? This is Nick Miller, the guy who know matter the urge will not do it if he's unsure of the outcome. She could have never imagined she had pushed him to his breaking point. It was late at night, and she had to finish grading papers for tomorrow when her internet crashed. She needed his help urgently. She tried to ask Schmidt and Winston but were out at the bar.  
" Nick? I know how this is going to sound, but i need you to help me with my internet, no joke!"  
"No Jess, I'm not helping you. I'm done"  
"Please Nick, it's important! I have a deadline"  
"Jess, STOP! You are driving me crazy this week!" Perturbed at the situation he starts to walk away from her. She follows pleading.  
"NICK, PLEASE, I NEED your HELP! He turns around to stop her in her tracks.  
"Is that it? Is this how you want it? ME, at YOUR BECK AND CALL whenever you NEED ME" Nick's lost it and starts to mock her "Nick, fix this, open this, tell me how you feel" Looking her straight in her eyes he drops a bomb. "Did you ever think maybe I don't want to"  
Tears start erupting from her beautiful eyes. "Why don't you just leave Nick, it's what you are good at!" With a turtle face expression he agrees with her. Jess's voice becomes increasingly louder with each spoken word while he inches closer to the door. "I didn't need you my ENTIRE LIFE! I SURE AS HELL DON"T NEED YOU NOW!"  
"I'M OUT!" Nick slammed the door so hard she felt it vibrate her entire body. All she could do is carry herself to her bed and sob, sitting on the edge of the bed, head in hands.  
Besides her cries It was eerily silent, never feeling so alone. Which was why when a shadow appeared in her doorway it startled her.  
"Jess, don't cry" A cooled off Nick, saddened by what he created approaches her.  
"What do you care"  
"Jess, I don't like to see you cry"  
"You did this Nick" He knelt down to her. Hanging his head trying to think of a way to fix this. So he softly sang  
"She was a fast machine. She kept her motor clean. She was the best damn woman that I ever did see. They made eye contact, and Jess grinned. "You shook me all night long"  
"Nick" she grabbed his arms. "You suck!" Nick knowingly agreed and smiled back.  
" I guess now I owe you some truth time eh?"


End file.
